Generally, a motor includes a rotor, a stator, and a housing for accommodating the rotor and the stator. The stator includes a plurality of stator cores and coils wound around each of the stator cores. When current is applied to the coils wound around the stator cores, the rotor rotates due to an electromagnetic interaction with the stator.
A printed circuit board (PCB) including an inverter circuit may be disposed close to the housing of the motor in order to apply current to the stator. Since the PCB including the inverter circuit emits a large amount of heat, the heat needs to be radiated.
Particularly, heat radiation is a major issue in a belt-starter-generator (BSG) motor that simultaneously performs a starter function for driving an engine of a vehicle and an alternator function for generating alternating current using a rotary force of the engine.
For the heat radiation of the motor, a heat sink may be disposed between the housing of the motor and the PCB including the inverter circuit. However, an overall size of the motor increases due to the heat sink.